PROJECT SUMMARY The Flow Cytometry Core Facility (FCC) of the Moffitt Cancer Center (MCC) provides centralized and cutting- edge flow cytometry services for MCC members for their cancer-related research. Flow cytometry is an indispensable analytical tool for cell biology, immunology, and translational research efforts at MCC. The goals of the FCC are to support members with highly skilled staff and advanced flow cytometry technologies, which provide: 1a) Accurate measurements and analyses of multiple parameters at the single-cell level; 1b) The ability to rapidly purify target populations, to assess specific cellular functions, and to molecularly characterize purified cell populations; 2) Assistance in experimental design, data analysis and interpretation, as well as with the preparation of grants and manuscripts; and 3) Delivery of training and education in flow cytometry technologies and methodologies. The Scientific Director of the FCC is Julie Djeu, PhD. The FCC is staffed with highly trained instrument specialists who have more than 40 years in combined experience in research-based flow cytometry. The facility is equipped with seven benchtop analyzers, two cell sorters, a multiplex bead array analyzer, and an automated bead sorter. The FCC has added new instrumentation and upgraded systems to expand its services to members and to provide access to modern flow cytometry technologies. The FCC employs the use of a Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) to consolidate usage tracking, scheduling, and billing functions. The LIMS also provides a secure repository for project and data management, which is accessible by members and their laboratory staff. The FCC has contributed to 171 peer-reviewed publications during this review period compared with 112 the previous review period. In the most recent fiscal year, the FCC provided service for 53 members, with 89% of total usage for peer-review-funded members.